Enchanted to Meet You
by InkTrails23
Summary: After an unexpected encounter in a bar, McKinley High's Resident Diva comes face to face again with now newly transferred Youtube sensation Quinn Fabray. Will a fierce competition arise from the two divas? Or will something deeper develop between them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This has been in my mind for a while now and I can't help it but write it down, effectively being my first ever published fanfic. I would accept constructive criticisms so as to improve my writing skills. Let me know if I should continue this fic or not. Brittany might be a little OOC in here. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this :)

**Summary: **After an unexpected encounter in a bar, McKinley High's Resident Diva comes face to face again with now newly transferred Youtube sensation Quinn Fabray . Will a fierce competition arise from the two divas? Or will something deeper develop between them?

"Come on, Rach. Loosen up a bit. Nationals is still ages away. Let's go have some fun!" Kurt pleaded as they sat down on the brunette's bed.

"That's the idea, Kurt. Nationals is only two months away and we haven't even started preparing our setlist yet. I strongly suggest that the perfect time to start preparing is today. Besides, I still don't get the idea of loosening up by going to a bar," Rachel countered.

"God! I'm only asking for one night out. After tonight, I will leave you alone in preparing our 'winning setlist'," Kurt rolled his eyes at his last words.

"Come on Hobbit! I'm not planning on staying here in your hell of a room the whole afternoon," Santana finally said, irritated at the bickering of the two divas.

"If I may point out, Santana, I did not invite the three of you here today. As you can see, I'm still exhausted from our tremendous yet successful performance last night at Regionals and I'm planning to have my much needed withdrawal from stressing activities, which includes going to a bar may add, and spend the rest of the day sleeping," Rachel replied. "Besides, we're still Sophomores, we're not mature enough to enter in such establishments."

"God! Just shut up! Don't make me want to put a duct tape to your big mouth and tear your vocal chords out!" Santana said irritatingly.

"I wouldn't go into my natural way of replying which makes you annoyed and you refer as a proof of my loud mouthness if you didn't provoke me in the first place."

"Will you two just shut up? Rachel, final answer: yes or no?" Mercedes chirped in.

"And don't give us another set of your verbal diarrhea because we've had enough of that crap," Santana added as Rachel was about to go to her rambling stance.

"No. And that's that."

"Well, if that's what suits you. I guess we'll just have to finish up all the free breadsticks at Breadstix and all the vegan lasagna at Max's. Let's go Mercedes, Santana," Kurt dramatically sighed but let out a silent smirk as he turned his back to Rachel. Oh yeah, breadsticks and lasagna will do the trick.

Rachel almost dropped her newly-booted laptop from her lap as she stood hastily at Kurt's last statement. There's no way in hell she heard him right.

"I guess so, Dollface. Plus I heard Breadstix will have Broadway musicals as their background music tonight. Aren't they, Aretha?" Santana said as she caught up with Kurt's plan.

"Oh hell to the yes! Let's go then. We don't have much time to prepare," Mercedes replied and shared a wink with Kurt and Santana.

"Wait, wait, wait. I think I'm having a chronic case of confusion right now. Why are you going to Breadstix and Max's when you unmistakably said a while ago that you are going to a bar? Are you three trying to play with me? That won't work because honestly, I'm not that easy to manipulate," Rachel quirked her eyebrow dangerously high as she crossed her arms.

"Ok first, what did I say about the word vomit? Second, did you honestly think we'll not have a proper dinner and go directly to a bar? We don't want to catch a fucking ulcer, Hobbit. Finally, we're not trying to play you. I thought it was kinda obvious that we'll grab dinner first," Santana informed the now stunned brunette.

"Nevermind San, Rachel's still not going, right? Let's move out now, we are still yet to choose our outfits," Kurt added.

"Wait guys. While I do appreciate Santana's clarifications, I'm still yet to process those things to ensure that no unfortunate events will happen if I do go against my first decision. Can I ask for a few moments to ponder properly on these conditions?" Rachel hopefully asked.

Mercedes shared a knowing smile with Kurt as she addressed Rachel "Of course, honey. Take all the time you need."

"Oh hell hell to the no! Decide right away Midget before I _ends_ you," Santana casted an evil glare to Rachel.

Rachel didn't even flinch at Santana's glare in the slightest. "Honestly Santana, are you really that inconsiderate? And Kurt and Mercedes, after weighing the given conditions in a shorter time than I've preferred because of Santana's 'ministrations', I think I'll consider your offer."

"Is that a yes?" Kurt asked.

"Do I have to repeat my previous statements? Now, what can I wear to fit in this particular event?"

"Just no argyle, no animal sweaters, no stockings and most of all, none of those horrible vests," Santana butted in.

"Thank you for the restrictions, Santana, but I do believe that the adjective wasn't needed."

"Ohh, I have the perfect outfit idea for you!" Kurt excitedly said.

Kurt went straight to Rachel's walk-in closet followed closely by Santana. After shoving those horrible sweaters, because really, they're horrendous, Kurt and Santana went out with matching grins and shoved their chosen outfit for the brunette. Rachel's eyes comically went wide as she recognized the clothes.

"There's no way you can ever make me wear these! I've had enough embarrassment in wearing them in Puck's party!"

"Oh please, you were totally hot on these tight jeans," Kurt said.

"And the leather jacket totally made you look badass, I must admit," Santana added.

"They're right, Rachel You will be smokin' in this hella outfit," Mercedes commented.

Rachel was about to disagree more but the combination of Kurt's eyebrow raised in challenge, Santana's irritated expression with matching scowl and Mercedes impatiently tapping her foot, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright! What time are you going to pick me up?"

"We'll be here at 6 sharp."

"That's way too early for my liking!" Rachel retorted.

"Apparently, we have to do a couple of restaurant-hopping to satisfy you vegan appetite and of course, we wanna have great spots at the bar," Mercedes replied.

"Ok then," Rachel sighed. "What time are we going to head home?"

"Honestly? Your two dads are on a cruise together and it's a Saturday tomorrow. I think it's fucking obvious that we'll go home VERY LATE," Santana said emphasizing her last two words.

"Fine, fine. Now will you excuse me? I have to take a much-needed shower before preparing for this event which I have a hunch will turn out negatively."

"That's just your ass talking, Berry. I know you really want to go with us. You just love playing fucking hard to get," Santana provoked.

"Now enough of that. See you in five hours, Rach!" Mercedes said as she went out of the room, followed closely by Santana.

"I promise you'll not regret this night out Rach. Thanks for reconsidering. See you later," Kurt said as he kissed Rachel's cheek.

Rachel watched as the trio drove off from her doorway and went straight to the bathroom.

"_This night should better end up nicely. If it'll not, I swear to God_," she thought to herself as she prepared herself for a nice, warm shower.

Hours later, Rachel was already wearing a stylish black tank top, tight jeans, leather jacket with matching boots. She had admitted to herself that she does look good on that outfit and she's quite comfortable with it. She's just worried on what the others might say to her "out of the normal" outfit. She brushed those thoughts off and had her make-up retouched when she heard Kurt's car park on her driveway followed by two honks. She grabbed her purse, made sure her hair is in place and went down the stairs to have "the greatest night out".

"Ohh Berry, I could totally tap that!" Santana greeted as Rachel went out the house. She blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thanks Santana, but I do believe Brittany will not allow you."

"Of course I will. If she also allow me, too," Brittany winked and Rachel flushed deeper.

"Now, enough of that ladies, I don't want my mind corrupted. We're here to go to a fabulous night out, not proposing a threesome," Kurt butted in from the driver's seat.

"Hop in, guys, we're going to party!" Mercedes said and the three girls laughed as they entered the car, Rachel by the leftmost part followed by Santana then Brittany. They drove off and Rachel could only pray that she'll not regret this night.

"So rachel, ready for the best night out ever?" Kurt asked from the driver's seat.

"Though earlier I had my doubts in coming with you guys, I'm actually starting to feel excited about this," Rachel said, excitement evident in her tone.

"I'm glad you reconsidered Rach. It would be less fun without you," Brittany said, sporting a smile to Rachel.

"Thanks Brittany and to you lot for inviting me."

"Babe, you deserve some break from all those stressing music sheets. Just enjoy and we'll make this night perfect for you," Mercedes added from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah and might as well lessen your word vomit so this night will be perfect for all of us. And as a reward, I might treat you some good stuffs," Santana said and gave Rachel a genuine smile.

"I'll try to, Santana. And Mercedes, I'm looking forward on how you'll make this night perfect."

"Ok, enough of that cheesy thank you's. We're here guys," Kurt said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and went out of his Montero Sport. He was followed closely by the four girls and they stood outside Breadstix.

"What are you waiting for bitches? Them bread sticks are waiting for us in there," Santana said as she tugged Brittany inside. They followed the Latina inside and settled themselves in an empty booth. They immediately grabbed the diner's signature bread sticks and they all munched happily.

"I swear, these bread sticks will be the death of me. They're so damn good!" Santana said as she requested the passing waiter a refill of bread sticks.

"It's confusing because these bread looks like a stick but when I tasted a stick, it doesn't taste like bread at all," Brittany commented, gaining horrified looks from her companions. All of them are too shocked to utter a reply.

"Brittany, that's disgusting," Kurt finally said, clearly horrified.

Brittany let out the laughter she's been holding. "Seriously guys, I'm not that stupid. I'm just playing you all."

"You almost got me there, B," Santana said.

"Ok, enough of that. Oh, I almost forgot! I have to get the lasagna form the car. If you excuse me for a while," Kurt said and slided out the booth.

"Wait, Kurt already bought lasagna?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, when we picked Brittany up. Max's is just a couple of blocks away from her house so we figured we can save time by ordering a take-out instead," Mercedes explained. Rachel just nodded her understanding.

A waiter passed by their booth and they gave their orders. The waiter excused himself to get their orders. As if on cue, Kurt arrived and sat the box on the middle of the table. He was about to call the waiter for his order but Mercedes stopped him.

"It's fine. I already ordered your chicken platter with extra gravy," Mercedes winked.

"Oh you know so well!" Kurt said.

Their order came in a few minutes later and they started digging in.

"So guys, what's with this bar that you're so excited about?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her vegetable salad.

"Oh you know, some strippers, weed, more strippers," Santana smirked.

Rachel almost choked on her food and stared disbelievingly to the Latina. The other four just laughed at her.

"There's no way I'll be entering that type of premises. I might as well head home now," rachel said.

"Chill girl, Santana's joking. Nightlife City is way different than the normal bars. It's like made for teenagers who wanted to cool stress off. It's almost children-friendly. The drinks are mild so we don't have to worry on getting wasted. Plus, the music's really soothing and I heard they even invite bands and singers to perform there," Mercedes clarified, clearly making Rachel relaxed.

"That's good to hear then. Any other amenities of the said bar?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I heard that there are videoke booths and there's this 'Diva Off' I'm looking forward to. It's like an on the spot singing contest, but of course with class. Are you on, Rach?" Kurt winked.

"I'm so totally on! Let's finish up quickly so we can sign up already! What's the prize, I may ask?"

"You can consume everything for free: drinks, food, videoke fees, _basically everything. _We haz to win this damn 'Diva Off'," Santana said.

They finished their dinner quickly because the idea of winning then basically having everything you want for free is like heaven in this damn town. They paid and drove off to Nightlife City. rachel is both ecstatic and excited brought about by the fact that this will be the first time she'll go to a bar and the natural excitement she feels whenever she's about to compete. She breathed deeply and went out the car.

"_Alright, this is it. Just enjoy the night and this will be worth it_," she thought to herself.

"Whoa! The buzz is so inviting! Let's go inside San," Brittany said and dragged Santana inside.

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were about to follow suit when they noticed a big tarpaulin announcing who the guest performer will be that night.

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel expected Mercedes to have a look of disapproval of the guest performer but instead, she was met with a clearly dreamy look and a fangirling about to erupt.

"Oh, hell to the yes," Kurt added, having a look identical to that of Mercedes'.

Clearly confused, Rachel inquired. "I'm not trying to be a mood killer, but can I ask what's the buzz about this performer?"

In reply, Kurt and Mercedes stared at her, disbelief clearly evident on their faces.

"You mean, you haven't heard her name yet or the amazingness of her talent anywhere?" Kurt finally managed to blurt out.

"I get it, she's a Youtube personality as stated on that tarpaulin, but I haven't really heard anything regarding her," Rachel admitted.

"Oh God, you're such a neglected so-called 'star in the making', Rachel," Mercedes commented.

Rachel is still confused but her internal monologue on how she might have possibly missed the name when Santana came bac.

"Are you bitches coming or what? They're already accepting contestants for this darn 'Diva Off'," Santana said, clearly irritated.

Kurt and Mercedes followed Santana inside the bar, leaving Rachel alone in her resumed internal monologue. She looked up the tarpaulin again and tried to digest the words written on it:

_**Tonight's Guest Performer: Youtube Sensation, Quinn Fabray.**_

"_Quinn Fabray, you must be something big. I can hardly wait to have a 'Diva Off' with you_," Rachel thought and followed her friends inside the bar, a confident smile across her face and a plan inside her mind.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Should I continue this or think of another plotline? Reviews are very much welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disco lights, music booming through the speakers from different directions, laughter and people dancing; those were the things that welcomed Rachel and the gang. It has this particular vibe that got Rachel even more excited than before. Kurt and Mercedes followed Santana to the booth where contestants for the "Diva Off" can sign up. Rachel breathed deeply and made herself familiar to the new environment. She was about to find a seat when Kurt tapped her shoulder.

"Rach, we have a problem," Kurt said.

"What? What is it about?"

"Apparently, they're only accepting a maximum of four members for each group, and as you can see, there are five of us," Kurt explained.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, so I think we have to withdraw," Mercedes said, standing beside Kurt. "Seems like tonight's really not our night."

"Those bastards are so damn uptight!" Santana angrily said. "No I can't get them boozes for free!"

Seeing the disappointment on the faces of her teammates, she realized she had to take the whole ordeal, and a decision immediately bubbled up.

"It's ok guys, you can join without me. I'll just cheer for you from the audience while you go kick some ass," Rachel said, giving them a reassuring smile.

The other four had their eyes wide open, disbelieving the fact that Rachel stoop down for them.

"Oh my God, Rachel are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Really Rach? You'll allow us to perform without you?" Mercedes added.

"Thanks Rachel! We'll win this for you," Brittany simply said.

"Yes guys, I'm fine with it, as long as you share your prize with me because it's obvious that you'll win," Rachel said. She noticed that Santana's a bit too silent with her jaw slightly dropped. "What's the matter, Santana? Is everything fine?"

"I can' believe you just said 'ass'. I never expected it," Santana managed to utter.

"I fully understand that you didn't expect it but I do mutter slang occasionally. It wouldn't hurt since it is for encouraging you guys," Rachel explained.

"I can totally hug you right no, but that would just be ew. Seriously, you're surprising me right here," Santana replied.

"Rachel's full of surprises, San. You just have to deal with her," Kurt added.

"As much as I do love continuing this pleasant chat, you still a 'Diva Off' to compete on. Go show them who's in-charge guys," the brunette said, leading them towards the sign-up booth.

"Oh, we will surely show them some ass-kicking performance, Berry," Santana winked.

"I know you will. I'll just be on the other side guys while you perform."

Mercedes signed them up and they will be the third ones to perform out of the four groups. They decided on what to sing and settled for their rendition of Hate one Me.

"We did a great job on that song, I'm sure as hell we'll be nailing it tonight, just like how we did," Mercedes said, smirking at the memory.

"That's a great song choice, but how about the instrumentals? An acapella version will not be a strong hit," Rachel commented.

"You, lady, underestimate the capabilities of Kurt Hummel," Kurt said as he got his iPod and looked for the instrumentals. Sure enough, it was there.

"Ok, wow, I'm impressed. Good luck guys, I'll just be by the bar." Rachel said.

"Ok Rach. Enjoy," Brittany said.

With that, Rachel left and Kurt immediately remembered another special event that will happen that night.

"Santana, Brittany, you won't believe who will be the guest performer tonight," Kurt said and winked at Mercedes.

"They better be good Dollface or I'll go all Lima Heights if they're just pathetic hobos."

"If you think Quinn Fabray is good, you won't have to all Lima Heights," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

Santana literally stopped on her tracks at the mention of the performer. "Quinn Fabray? As in QuinnFbrayMusic of Youtube? The one who covered shithole songs and turned them into masterpieces harmonized by angels?" Santana inquired, wide-eyed.

"We only know one Quinn Fabray, right? So yes, that's the one."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! This is fantastic!" Brittany commented.

"I know, right? But apparently, Rachel doesn't share the same enthusiasm with us. She hadn't even heard of her," Mercedes said.

"What? That Hobbit doesn't have a fucking idea who the epitome of perfection that is Quinn Fabray is? Another reason to shut that Munchkin down," Santana glared at the direction of the bar. "I'll seriously_ends _her."

"Now, now, no need to ends her. We'll just have to introduce her to Quinn's music and she'll find another person to fangirl on," Kurt suggested.

"More like she'll find a new rial. We know how Rachel can be," Mercedes added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, let's give the instrumentals to the DJ and warm up a bit. This song really needs some warming up," Santana said.

Brittany volunteered to hand the iPod to the DJ and the other three started to have some vocal exercises.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club...

"Can I have a glass of orange margarita please?" Rachel ordered after looking over the menu of the bar. The bartender nodded and prepared her drink.

The DJ of the club announced the start of 'Diva Off'. Rachel adjusted herself to have a better view of the stage. The first group was called up and sang a metal rock song unknown to Rachel. The bartender handed her her orange margarita and she took sip. Rachel criticized the horrible song choice but her internal monologue was disturbed when a voice broke out beside her.

"Orange margarita? I guess this is your first time in a bar, right? a soft, breathy voice from her back surprised Rachel and she faced the unexpected voice.

"Well, y-yeah it is," Rachel managed to say despite her surprise. Rachel took in the appearance of the smiling blonde sitting on a bar chair beside her. The new girl has piercing hazel eyes, impressive high cheekbones, an adorable nose and has a vibrant smile she can't returning. She was wearing a fashionable black top with a headphone icon on it, a sleeveless grey cardigan which she left unbuttoned, a white skinny jeans,a black low top converse and a fedora hat over her long blonde locks. It was a simple outfit but the blonde looks captivating to Rachel. She must have zoned out a bit because the smile from the blonde's angelic face faltered a bit into a concerned one. Rachel shook her head to refocus to the blonde in front of

her.

"My friends brought me here for a little night out, sort of a celebration for us," Rachel said.

"Yeah? What for? And where are they?"

"We won the Regionals Show Choir Competition last night. And my friends we're participating on the 'Diva Off'"

"Wow, that's pretty heavy. Congratulations on your win!" the blonde said, giving Rachel a genuine smile. "Why didn't you join them?"

"Thank you so much. We worked hard for it and it was totally worth it in the end," Rachel gave her a smile of her own. "The club only allows four members each group so I just let them compete without me."

"That's so nice of you," the blonde commented.

Rachel doesn't know why she's so relaxed in talking with this girl. She's a total stranger for God's sake! She doesn't even know her name!

"I'm not intending to be a mood killer, but can I ask what your name is?" Rachel inquired.

"Oh, sorry, shame on me for not introducing right away. You can call me Quinn. How about you?"

"It's perfectly fine. My name's Rachel, Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand and Quinn shook it with her own.

"Same here, Rachel. And since your friends are competing for this 'Diva Off', I'll gladly be you companion for the time being, if you let me."

"That would be great Quinn. Thank you!"

"No worries, I came here alone so I'm making myself a favor, too. So, what year are you in?"

"I'm currently a Sophomore at William McKinley High School. How about you?" By that time, the first group was finished and the second group was called. A pop song intro blared from the speakers.

"I, too, is a Sophomore student in Copper Canyon Academy in Arizona, but we're currently on a school break right now so I'm here in Lima now.

"Lima's pretty far from Arizona. Any reason why you're visiting here for your break?"

"My family is looking for a place to move in since he was transferred here by his company. Also, we're looking for a legit school for me to transfer to."

"Oh, you should totally consider going to McKinley!"

"I guess, but my father got an eye on West Greenbelt High School, though it's not final yet. I think I'll suggest that to my dad. Is McKinley good?"

"West Greenbelt is great, too but speaking as a completely objective individual, McKinley is so much better with its facilities like our gigantic auditorium, fully functional laboratories, spacious hallways, numerous clubs and orgs like Glee Club on which I am the co-captain and oh, did I mention that our football and cheerleading team have been competing in Nationals for consecutive years now?" Rachel paused for a while and realized she's been rambling for the last minute. "Oh my God, I'm sorry for my ramblings. I tend to fo that a lot."

Quinn gave her an amused grin. "It's fine Rachel. Besides, you just gave me numerous reasons to consider McKinley. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome Quinn," Rachel was interrupted by her vibrating phone. She opened it and saw a message from Santana.

**From Santana: **_Where in the freaking face of earth are you? Just so you know, we're up next so you should have your ass cheering for us. We're counting on you, Hobbit._

"Is that your friend? She's pretty used in cussing, huh?" Quinn said, looking over Rachel's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Yeah, her name's Santana. And yes, she's quite attached to this obnoxious attitude, but you'll get used to her eventually."

"She's pretty cool, I presume. So, they're up next? Wanna get closer to the stage?"

"Sure, let's go. And yeah, Santana can be tolerable if you get past her name-calling character," Rachel said as they walked closer to the stage.

The announcer welcomed Santana's group and they immediately saw Rachel but failed to see her companion clearly. Rachel gave them a thumbs-up and her signature smile.

"Ok bitches, let's start the real competition," Music blared and Mercedes took the lead.

_**Mercedes:**_

_If I could give you the world_

_On a silver platter_

_Would it even matter?_

_You'd still be mad at me_

_If I can find in all this_

_A dozen roses_

_That I would give to you_

_You'd still be miserable_

_'Cause in reality_

_I'm gon' be who I be_

_And I don't feel no faults_

_For all the lies that you bought_

_You can try as you may_

_Bring me down but I say_

_That it ain't up to you_

_Gonna on do what you do._

_**Mercedes with Back Up:**_

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or Later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(**Kurt:** Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me_

_**Santana:**_

_Ooh if I gave you peaches_

_Out of my own garden_

_And I made you a peach pie_

_Would you slap me high?_

_Wonder if I gave you diamonds_

_Out of my own room_

_Would you feel the love in that_

_Or ask why not the moon_

_If I gave you sanity_

_For the whole of humanity_

_And had all the solutions, for the pain and pollution_

_**Mercedes with Kurt:**_

_No matter where I live_

_Despite the things I give_

_You will always be this way_

_So go ahead and ..._

_**Mercedes with Back Up:**_

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or Later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(**Kurt: **Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me..._

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or Later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(**Kurt:** You can not hate)_

_**Brittany and Santana**_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me (**Kurt:** You can not Hate on Me)_

_Now or Later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(**Kurt:** So shall it be)_

_(**Kurt:** Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for (**Kurt:** So shall it be)_

_You can hate on me..._

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or Later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_**Mercedes**_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me..._

Applause roared the entire club after the superb performance of the group. Mercedes, Kurt and Santana's vocals combined with Brittany's exhilarating moves, they have successfully impressed the mob.

"Whoa! That was some smashin' vocal powers guys! Our competition's really tough this night!" the announcer said as they went down the stage. Santana has her smug smile on, fully knowing they just give a great performance.

"Wow, they're really good," Quinn commented.

"That's the product of being devoted members of the Glee Club. You should really consider going to McKinley. You'll be a great addition to Glee. You sing, right?"

"I do sing, and it will be an honor to join your club. I'll talk to my father about this."

"That will be great! We will be unbeatable next year!"

The next minutes were spent with more getting-to-know-you questions and playful remarks. The final group was done with their performance and the announcer went up the stage.

"This gotta be one of the toughest competition Nightlife City had ever witnessed! As you all know, the winner can get everything, I repeat, everything they can for free as a reward. Before we announce the winners, I think it's time to call in our guest performer for tonight..."

"Well, I guess that's my cue. See you later, Rach," Quinn said as she stood from her seat beside Rachel.

"What do you mean your cue?" Rachel asked, clearly bemused.

"Uhm, I gotta sing up there, you know, as the guest performer."

"...Youtube sensation, Quinn Fabray!"

"You're... Oh my God! You're Quinn Fabray? THE Quinn Fabray? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh, I thought it was obvious? Anyway, I'll be right back," With that, Quinn went up the stage.

Rachel was literally frozen on her seat, jaw hanged and eyes wide with shock.

"Damn Hobbit! You were seriously talking with Quinn Fabray the whole time?" asked Santana who saw the exchange between Quinn and Rachel.

"I seriously have no idea I was talking to THE Quinn Fabray. I thought she was just another partygoer."

"She gave you her name, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then how the fuck did you miss to put two freakin' puzzle pieces together?" Santana asked.

"We were talking about her earlier Rachel, how did you miss her name?"

"I don't know. Must have slipped my mind?" Santana was about to smack Rachel for her cluelessness when Quinn finally spoke.

"Thank you guys and good evening Nightlife City!" Quinn started, earning an impressive roar from the partygoers. Rachel and the gang faced front and listened to Quinn. "Well, as most of you may know, posting Youtube videos of me singing has been one of my greatest hobbies, and I am fortunate enough that Nightlife City has invited me to be a performer tonight. Anyway, bar-hopping has a lot of quirks, the greatest one is being able to meet new amazing people. I, myself, has experienced that this night," Quinn said and gave Rachel a smile which she returned. "This song is for those who have met unexpectedly this night and with this is a hope that this will not be your last meeting," Quinn backed away slightly to clear her throat as a familiar tune floated in the air. Then, Quinn started to sing, looking at Rachel as she did so.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Quinn sang with her soothing voice that got everyone mesmerized. Throughout the song, Quinn looks at Rachel and smile at her, letting her know that this song is dedicated to her.

The crowd erupted into an applause and cheers. Rachel found herself clapping as well. She must admit, Quinn has a n angelic voice. She would be lying if she won't say she's really amazed by the performance. Quinn bid her thanks and goodbye to the crowd and went down the stage. The announcer went up the stage and praised Quinn some more. Then he went back to business. "And now, for our 'Diva Off' results..." Rachel's group felt the tension creeping back as they anticipated the announcement. "And the winner is... Rachel's Angels!"

"Rachel's Angels? Really, guys?" Rachel asked, but her smirk gave way, fully knowing they have won the competition.

"Whatever Hobbit. Let's go claim our goddamn prize!" Santana said as they ascended teh stage. After receiving the coupon and listening to the crowd's praises for them, they went down and went straight to the bar, where Quinn was sitting.

"Wow guys, you rocked the whole house! Congrats on your win!" Quinn congratulating them as she stood to shake their hands, but she was met with dropped jaws and glazed over eyes.

"T-Thank you, Q-Quinn. Oh my God, I'm talking to Quinn Fabray!" Kurt exclaimed as he took Quinn's hand and shook it.

"Oh, stop it guys. I'm nothing special, really."

"Of course you are! This Midget here just had the misfortune of not knowing that she's been hanging out with a diva."

"Uhm, thanks, I guess. So Rachel told me that you guys are competing for Nationals. You must be really, really great."

"You just saw our performance, right? We're pretty amazing," Brittany said, darting a playful wink to Quinn.

They continued to conduct their chat as they savored the rewards of their victory. True enough, the drinks were pretty mild and they were offered with a variety of food. Rachel shared more about their club and school as Quinn talked about some parts of her personal life. Kurt, Santana and Mercedes were still starstrucked by Quinn while Rachel and Brittany were already relaxed with her.

"I'm really looking forward for you to attend McKinley next year. We'll be hella more unbeatable!" Mercedes said, earning a high five from Santana.

"I am, too. I hope my dad will allow me. Rachel got me really excited for you school and also for Glee Club."

"Looks like our resident diva has found her match," Kurt commented playfully.

"I do believe that if Quinn will continue her studies in McKinley and hopefully join Glee Club, we will form an unbreakable truce which is in opposite of what you're guessing as a possible rivalry," Rachel defended, earning five stares.

"Sorry about that, Quinn. This Midget tends to word vomit from time to time. You'll get used to it, but it'll take all your freaking self-control not to tear her vocal cords out," Santana smirked.

"Hey!" Rachel retorted, but her smirk gave away and they all laughed.

More bottles and plates later, Quinn received a call from her Mom saying she'll be picked up in a few minutes. She promised that she'll be at the Nationals in New York to support them. They exchanged personal contacts and bid goodbyes to Quinn. The five of them were left dazed at their forune of meeting the real Quinn Fabray.

Not long after, they decided to call it a night. Rachel was dropped off first, thanked her companions for a perfect night out, had a warm shower, changed into her pajamas and booted up her laptop. She went directly to Youtube and searched for QuinnFabrayMusic. True enough, her 674, 823 subscribers just proved how dumb she is for not realizing that she had just hanged out with a star. She watched some of the blonde's videos and she was left stunned at Quinn's soft yet overly soothing voice, her ability to play the keyboard and guitar and her goofiness at her Behind the Scenes videos. Rachel found some comments like "epitome of perfection", "goddess of music", "heaven-sent human being" and Rachel couldn't agree more.

"Watch out, McKinley. You will be run by two divas starting next year," she thought to herself as she slowly let sleep come over her. A small smile grazing her face as she reminisced this perfect night.

The night when she met Quinn Fabray.


End file.
